


10 Categories: Jojen and Bran

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bran Stark, Brother-Sister Relationships, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Pansexual Jojen Reed, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own Game of Thrones.





	10 Categories: Jojen and Bran

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

**AU**

Maester Jojen and Ser Bran are introduced after Meera meets the latter on her travels.

**First Time**

The first time green dreams overtake Jojen, he sees a boy climbing great heights.

**Adventure**

“You and I are destined for a great adventure,” Jojen declares.

Excitement fills Bran.

**Smut**

“I don’t know what I can-” Bran trails off.

Jojen kisses him. “We’ll find out.”

**Fluff**

“I want to share our lives together, Bran. We’ll find what we can do together.”

**Angst**

Bran hopes his father, mother, and Robb will soon greet the now dead Jojen warmly.

**Hurt/Comfort**

When Meera’s sick, Bran sits holding Jojen’s hands until the fever breaks.

**Humour**

Upon walking in to find Bran in her brother’s bed, Meera inquires, “When’s the wedding?”

**Romance**

“I know Meera was kidding, but if you wanted to, I’d marry you,” Bran says.

**UST**

They’re boys when they meet, and they’re only just becoming men when Jojen dies.


End file.
